1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe supports and more particularly it relates to fiber reinforced resin pipe supports adapted to support a substantial length of fiber reinforced resin pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known to support pipe in cradles having a concave support surface generally conforming to a portion of the outer surface of the pipe. Such constructions have been formed with bases for support on suitable flat surfaces such as beams so that longitudinal displacement of the pipe with respect to the support surface is accommodated by a sliding action of the base on the support surface. In one such arrangement a wooden cradle having a flat bearing face has been employed. Frequently such pipe supporting structures are maintained in environments which due to the presence of moisture and/or corrosive materials cause rapid deterioration of the cradle. Fabricated metal structures are expensive to manufacture. Where plastic or glass fiber reinforced resin pipe is to be supported the dissimilarities in physical properties of the metal cradles and the pipe result in detrimental pipe wear.
An object of this invention is to improve pipe supports.
Another object is to facilitate manufacture of pipe supports having relatively long supporting surfaces which retain a shape conforming to the exterior of the pipe to be supported.
A third object is to increase the freedom of motion of pipe supports with respect to their supporting surfaces.
A fourth object is to provide a pipe cradle which can be utilized as a portion of a coupling between ends of pipe section.